It is important in rotating anode type x-ray tubes to positively locate the anode target axially to obtain the necessary focal spot stability.
Conventional mounting techniques for securing the anode against axial movement while allowing rotational freedom have proven to be difficult or impossible to apply to modern tube constructions.
One prior art technique of securing anode assemblies against axial movement provides radially disposed set screws as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,129.
The prior art also teaches peening a bearing housing to secure the bearing in its respective associated parts, as is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,144.
Such methods and mounting structures are inapplicable to the anode mounting structure disclosed herein due to the relative inaccessibility of the area used to secure the rotor assembly.